EP 1 457 429 B1 and prior art references disclosed herein refer to an overcap intended for a pharmaceutical container, in particular a container for an infusion solution or an injection solution, having a preproduced closure stopper accommodated therein, the stopper consisting of a soft plastic material, the closure stopper being weld-connected to the overcap and the overcap having an opening in its end face in which the closure stopper is exposed, optionally after pulling a protective covering, for insertion of a withdrawal cannula, which is characterized in that the welding is carried out in the end face of the overcap, surrounding in a closed manner the opening of the end face, the outer surface of the overcap being unaffected.
According to the overcap the stopper is inserted into the receptacle of the overcap from the bottom thereof. The stopper is fixed to the receptacle of the overcap by welding to the end face of the overcap. This welding furthermore ensures the prohibition of leakage so that the content of the container may leave in case of a non-perfect welding. An insertion of the stopper from the top side of the receptacle of the overcap is impossible according to EP 1 457 429 B1. Nothing avoids the packed solution to get in contact with the stopper materials.
DE 10 2004 034 899 A1 is directed to a concept of a sealing element for a bottle which is covered by an outer foil.
DE 20 2005 013 728 U1 relates to a stopper being inserted into the opening of the bottle and thus does not relate to an overcap.
CN 200951194 Y shows in FIGS. 2 and 5 an overcap for a container with two openings (stoppers). Each opening is covered by a respective stopper. The overcap contains an integral membrane within each opening and below the respective stopper. The stoppers are fixed to the overcap by laborious means and thus do not contain a top surface being exposed. Thus, in case a cannula, a spike and/or a transfer set is to be inserted for the use of parts or whole of the content of the container or for the introduction of new material like a medicament into the container such handling is quite complex.
Thus, the problem of the present invention is to overcome that laborious handling according to the prior art.